1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hydraulic circuit structure of a work vehicle and more specifically to a hydraulic circuit structure for efficient driving of hydraulic work machines attached to a work vehicle.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a work vehicle such as a back hoe loader is equipped with a plurality of hydraulic systems and hydraulic oil is supplied by one hydraulic pump. Work machines and the hydraulic pump are connected in parallel (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-49687